


A Whole Lot of Love

by Carrieg95



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieg95/pseuds/Carrieg95
Summary: Alec wakes up one morning surrounded by his family and thinks about how lucky he is.





	A Whole Lot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote hope you enjoy it! :)

It wasn’t often that Alec Lightwood felt completely and utterly happy, but that was exactly what he felt when he woke up this morning. He woke with Magnus’ head on his shoulder and his arm around his waist, he also felt the tiny little arms that also were draped on him. He opened his eyes to one of his favorite sights, three of the most important people in his life, all sleeping peacefully around him. To his right in-between him and Magnus was little Max, with one hand at his mouth sucking on his thumb, the other gripping Alec like he was afraid he might leave. On his left he had his arm wrapped around the young Rafael who was cuddled up against him, Alec loved when Raf would cuddle in bed with them, normally he was “too old” to be seen showing affection to his dads, so Alec would take whatever he could take from the little Shadowhunter. For the next thirty minutes Alec just lay there, surrounded by his husband and kids, thanking the angel that he could have this life. There had used to be a time where he didn’t believe he would ever get to have this, and boy was he glad he had been wrong. There was nothing in this world that he loved more than Magnus and their boys. When his boys all finally woke up, they had a wonderful peaceful morning filled with pancakes, laughter, and a whole lot of love.


End file.
